


練手三十題(1)

by hetang_dopamine9595



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetang_dopamine9595/pseuds/hetang_dopamine9595
Relationships: 澈汉 - Relationship, 澈漢
Kudos: 1





	練手三十題(1)

-pwp-ooc-私设如山-慎入

1.年龄差x 6.不碰性器官就射  
(哲>汉5岁设定)

出差一个月的人才回到家，尹净汉就像饿虎扑羊一般带着自己往浴室跑，脱光上衣赖在他身上入了浴缸。  
「今天怎麽样？」崔胜哲边往尹净汉背上抹着沐浴乳边问，「还好吗，怎麽都没有打电话给我。」  
他的腹黑小鬼一下就抬起头在狭小的空间里转过身，抬起腰用腿间磨蹭崔胜哲早已有了反应的性器，笑的狡猾。  
「怎麽，打电话给你是想电话性爱吗，崔哥哥？」  
「我才......！」他倒抽了一口气，对方像是预谋好那样带着自己的手指往湿润的後穴走，早已扩张好的小嘴一张一含的搅紧指尖，尹净汉难耐的扭了扭腰红了眼眶。  
「没有吗？」那人用天使的脸委屈至极的反问，崔胜哲马上在心里举双手投降乖乖承认，小心翼翼的抽动起手指。  
他的天使体内又热又软，哑着声音又委屈又可怜的在被栽赃的人耳边喘气，崔胜哲在某个瞬间突然闪过"该不会是这家伙自己忍不住所以又变成我的锅"这样的想法，但很快的被准确贴上的吻夺走意志。分开唇舌後，尹净汉仰起头用微红的眼睛盯着崔胜哲看，撒娇般的语气开口叫他。  
「胜哲哩。」  
他又倒抽了口气，对方继续用黏黏腻腻的声音贴上他，在他没注意到的视线死角打开双腿抬起腰准确的用後穴吃进他的粗壮，而微微颤抖的声音出卖了尹净汉的渴望。  
「想......」他压抑着自己几乎要崩溃而出的淫叫声说，「你......」  
崔胜哲伸手揽住那人的细腰往内深顶至对方的敏感点，往那处刺激几次後尹净汉便受不了而射了一次，而他游刃有馀的低头抱起那人出了浴缸，抵在墙上後说了句。  
「抱紧。」  
他恶劣的不碰那人滴出液体的前端，发了狂似的在小穴里来回进出和索要，渐渐喊哑嗓子的人无力的用双腿缠上男友的腰，喘息和声音又回荡在室内。  
「还要吗，我的小天使？」  
「呜......」尹净汉眨了眨眼想摆脱水气，喊出那人正确的称谓，「哥......」  
崔胜哲好心的又往内顶了几下，打开浴室门往房里走去。  
「乖，我们换个地方，亲爱的弟弟。」


End file.
